


Kiss While Your Lips Are Still Red

by Clarrisani



Series: Nightwish [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a witch makes Dean confess his feelings for Sam, Sam shows Dean the feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss While Your Lips Are Still Red

Dean grunted as his back hit the door, the air rushing out of his lungs. He tried to breathe in but found his airways blocked by a hot mouth pressing down on his as he was pushed hard back into the wood. He tried to shove the other off, but large hands grasped his wrists and held them above his head in a steel grip, the knee between his legs locking him in place.

He groaned, managing to tear his mouth away as the other bent to ravage his neck, teeth nipping at his collarbone as Dean finally managed to gasp in air.

“Dammit Sammy, what the hell are y-“

Sam’s mouth was back on his, cutting off his question as Dean’s head smacked back against the wall with the furiousness of it.

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam growled, pulling back to glare at him.

Dean swallowed hard at the look in Sam’s eyes. It was a look of pure hunger, lust, anger and desperation. “Sam?”

“Don’t you dare say stop,” Sam said, breath hot on Dean’s face. “Don’t you dare say this is wrong.”

Dean wasn’t about to. He knew it was pointless. That witch had cast her voodoo magic on them, trying to use Sam against him by laying bare his deepest secrets, such as his sinful longing for his younger brother. Secrets Sam had been witness too. Dean had expected him to run, but instead Sam had stopped Dean from sacrificing himself and helped take down the witch.

“You almost died, Dean,” Sam hissed.

“Nothing new there,” Dean said, trying to pass it off and lighten the moment.

He saw Sam’s eyes darken before lips were on his once again. Dean’s head smacked back against the door at the force of the kiss, Sam’s tongue plundering his mouth and sending a shiver through Dean’s body. He tried again to pull his wrists free from Sam’s grip only to have it tighten, Sam pressing him harder against the door.

Then Sam was gone and Dean found himself being flung through the air, landing on his back on the bed. The air rushed out of his lungs at the impact, and before he could react Sam was straddling his hips, one hand on either side of Dean’s head.

“How long, Dean?”

Dean swallowed, distracted by the lust in Sam’s eyes. “I don’t know wh –“

“How long?”

Dean swallowed again, licking his lips to try and bring the moisture back to then and noting that Sam watched the path of his tongue. “Since you were about sixteen.”

Sam laughed, a hand coming to cup Dean’s face. He traced the path Dean’s tongue had taken across his lips with his fingers. “I’ve had a thing for you since I was about twelve.”

Dean frowned at that, any questions cut off as Sam kissed him again. This time it wasn’t as forceful, Sam’s tongue tracing across his teeth before sweeping in deeper. Dean closed his eyes, bringing his hands to Sam’s hips and this time kissing him back, chasing Sam’s tongue back into Sam’s mouth. Sam groaned at the move, one hand running through Dean’s hair as the other began plucking free the buttons on Dean’s shirt.

Dean brought his hands from Sam’s hips, grabbing hold of Sam’s jacket and pulling it back off his shoulders. Sam paused in his own task long enough to let it fall back onto the floor, returning his attention to Dean and moving to his chest, mouth and tongue exploring each piece of newly exposed skin.

Dean let out a shuddering sigh as Sam explored, fingers tightening in Sam’s hair as that mouth found a nipple and caught it between his teeth, tugging on it gently before sucking it. Dean gulped at the air, deciding Sam was taking altogether too long and pushing his brother up so he could sit, Dean stripping his jacket and shirts and throwing them aside. Sam laughed, pulling off his own shirt.

Dean took advantage of the movement, leaning forward to press his mouth to Sam’s Adam’s apple before moving his lips, eventually finding the pulse and focussing his attention on the spot. Sam’s soft signs and groans told Dean he’d found a sensitive area, Dean sliding his hands from Sam’s hips to his belt, quickly unbuckling it and sliding it free to drop on the floor.

Sam caught his wrists as Dean reached for his fly, Dean finding himself pushed roughly onto the bed with hands trapped above his head. Sam’s lips fastened on his, Dean meeting Sam in a battle of tongues as Sam ground down against him. Sam caught both of Dean’s wrists in one hand, Dean cursing Sam’s size advantage for the umpteenth time since Sam had first outgrown him.

Sam started an assault on Dean’s neck, Dean growling softly in the back of his throat as he realised Sam was aiming to mark him. His thoughts were distracted as he felt Sam’s hand sliding down his chest, only stopping when it came to Dean’s belt.  Dean closed his eyes, focussing on the heat of Sam’s mouth on his throat, the wet slide of lips and tongue that sent flashes of burning pleasure from the spot straight down to his groin.

He felt Sam’s fingers tug at his belt, undoing the buckle and making short work of the button and zipper on his jeans. Dean hissed as Sam plunged his hand inside his pants, fingers circling around his cock and thumb stroking over the head.

“Dammit Sammy,” Dean breathed, bucking up into Sam’s hand and trying to free his own from Sam’s iron grip.

“Shhh,” Sam kissed him chastely. “Wanna fuck you, Dean.”

“Then damn well do it,” Dean said.

“Not yet.” Sam smiled, ducking his head down to find one of Dean’s nipples, placing an open mouthed kiss over it. “Soon.”

Sam released Dean’s hands so that he could move lower, tracing a path down Dean’s chest with his mouth. He shuffled back between Dean’s knees and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Dean’s jeans, tugging them. Dean kicked his shoes off and lifted his hips, letting Sam strip them and his underwear off. Sam sat back, placing his hands on Dean’s knees and sliding his fingers firmly up the inside of Dean’s thighs, eyes following the move.

Dean shuddered beneath him, eyes never leaving Sam’s face as he watched him. He chewed his lower lip as he saw Sam’s tongue darted across his own, Sam’s eyes blown with lust. Dean swallowed at that gaze shot up toward him, an almost predatory look in those eyes that made Dean’s cock even harder than it had been before.

“On your knees, Dean.”

Dean felt as if the air had been sucked out of him at huskiness to Sam’s voice as he spoke the order. Dean shifted, rolling onto his stomach and bringing himself to his knees. Sam’s hand on his back kept him from sitting upright, Dean closing his eyes as Sam ran a hand down his spine with his fingers spread.

Sam draped himself over Dean’s back, kissing the back of his neck. Dean’s grip on the blankets tightened as he felt Sam’s denim clad erection pressed against his bare arse, Sam beginning to kiss, suck and bite his way down Dean’s spine. Dean frowned as Sam spread his butt cheeks with both hands, and before Dean could ask what Sam was up to he felt Sam press an opened mouth kiss over his hole.

“HOLY FUCKING CHRIST!”

Sam laughed against him, continuing to kiss the spot before bringing his tongue into play. Dean trembled, head dropping as a fine layer of sweat broke out over his skin. He groaned as he felt that tongue begin to breach him further and further with each lick until Sam was practically fucking him with his tongue.

“Dammit Sammy,” Dean groaned. “You’re going to be the end of me.”

Sam’s answer came in the form of a moan as he pulled back, resting his chin on Dean’s lower back. “In your bag, do you have any – ?”

“Side pocket.”

Sam shifted off the bed, Dean using the time while Sam retrieved the lube to disrobe himself of his shirt. He looked to the side, watching as Sam found what he was looking for and came back toward him, Sam toeing off his shoes and losing his remaining clothing before returning to his spot on the bed behind Dean.

Sam made sure the lube had warmed up a little before he pressed a finger into Dean, Dean groaning at the intrusion. Sam whispered soft apologies and words of endearment as he returned to kissing Dean’s back, slowly thrusting the finger in and out of Dean’s tight hole. Dean pressed back against him, urging for more and getting it as Sam inserted a second finger.

Dean relished the burn, squeezing his eyes closed and focusing on the feel of Sam’s fingers inside him, coating his insides with lube and stretching him out. He felt those fingers twist, searching, and Dean cried out and involuntarily spasmed as Sam’s fingers scraped against his prostate. He almost choked as Sam slid in a third finger, Dean grasping the blankets as if they were anchoring him down, Dean pressing back against the digits and focusing on relaxing himself against the intrusion.

Then they were gone, Dean whimpering at their loss. He heard a familiar slick sound of lube on skin, and glancing back he saw Sam fisting himself, his brother’s eyes closed and head thrown back. Dean almost came at the sight, and it took all his self-control to keep himself in check. “Don’t get too carried away and leave me hanging here.”

“Never,” Sam said, smiling at him as he opened his eyes to meet Dean’s gaze. He shifted closer, Dean allowing himself to be spread wider as Sam caught one of his hips to hold him steady. Dean let out a long breath, dropping his head and relaxing his body as he felt the head of Sam’s cock against his hole. Sam pressed forward, and there was the briefest of resistance before it slid past the tight muscle, Sam grabbing his other hip and burying himself in deep.

“God Dean,” Sam gasped. “So fucking tight.”

Dean wanted to reply, but the feeling of Sam filling him had winded him and all he could do was gasp. Tears had escaped the corner of his eyes and ran down his cheeks , Dean gritting his teeth as his body grew accustomed to Sam’s length and size buried deep within him. Dean shifted slightly, judging his readiness by the burn. Sam seemed to sense this as he slid out slowly, pushing back in at a frustrating pace.

“I’m good,” Dean said.

“You sure?”

“Yeap.”

Sam shifted slightly to give himself a little more leverage, fingers tight on Dean’s hips as he began to thrust with a little more speed and strength. Dean rocked with him, matching Sam’s tempo and frowning as he noted Sam was still treating him carefully.

“C’mon Sammy, fuck me!”

Sam huffed, one arm leaving Dean’s hip to hook around his waist, pulling Dean up. Dean gasped as Sam slid in deeper, and they shifted so that Sam was kneeling on the bed, Dean’s knees on either side of his with Dean’s back flush to Sam’s chest. Dean reached back, hooking an arm back behind Sam’s neck for leverage.

Dean pressed his hand onto where Sam’s rested against his stomach, letting his head drop back against Sam’s shoulder as they rocked together. The position meant the thrust weren’t long, but rather Sam stayed buried deep within Dean, the movement of their bodies leaving Sam’s cock rubbing furiously against Dean’s prostrate with every movement and swivel of their hips.

“Jesus,” Dean gasped, Sam humming a reply from where his face was buried in the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing heavily against him as Dean bounced in his lap. Sam dropped one hand down to wrap around Dean’s cock, Dean surging forward into his touch. Sam began jerking him off in time with their movements, and it wasn’t long before Dean was coming over his fingers.

“C’mon Sammy,” Dean said as he began to come down. “C’mon baby boy. Want you to cum in me.”

“Dean!” Sam was coming, tightening his fingers in Dean’s against Dean’s stomach as he buried himself inside Dean as deeply as he could, coating Dean’s insides with his cum. He thrust a few more times, Dean feeling Sam’s cock throb as the warmth filled him. Dean clenched down around Sam, enjoying Sam’s harsh groan as he did so.

Eventually Sam relaxed, the two of them gasping to regain their breath as they sat against each other. Sam kissed Dean’s shoulder, Dean turning his head so that Sam could press their lips together in a slow kiss, neither really caring about who upped who but rather just about the feel of being so close.

Sam loosened his grip on Dean and allowed Dean to slid from his lap, the two of them dropping to stretch out on the bed in a tangle of limbs. They lay for a long while before Dean screwed up his face.

“Dude, I’m lying in the wet spot.”

“Not my problem.”

Dean glared at him. “And I think I’m leaking.”

Sam raised his head to look at him with a smirk. “I can lick you out if you want.”

“Oh God.” Dean gave him a shove as he slid out of the bed, wincing slightly as he headed for the bathroom to grab a wash cloth. “Who the hell are you and what have you done with my brother.”

Sam laughed, stretching and rolling onto his back, hooking his fingers together behind his head. “What? This is how I always am in bed.”

“Ah ha.” Dean dampened the cloth, using it to clean himself up as he glanced out the bathroom door toward where Sam was watching him.

“Are you always so submissive?”

Dean glared at him, lobbing the wash cloth at him. “Hell no. I can take control if I want to.”

Sam grinned at him. “Prove it.”


End file.
